


August 26, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'll never mention you battling villains after midnight near Martha and Jonathan again!'' Reverend Amos Howell said.





	August 26, 2003

I never created DC.

''I'll never mention you battling villains after midnight near Martha and Jonathan again!'' Reverend Amos Howell said with wide eyes as a happy Supergirl held his sermon papers above a toilet.

THE END


End file.
